


i can't tell you how much i wish i didn't wanna stay (i just kinda wish you were gay)

by blackrose1002, BlackVultures



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mission Fic, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: “Congratulations,” Matty said in a weirdly cheerful voice that made Mac skeptical immediately. “You’ve won an all-expenses paid ten-day cruise to the Mexican Riviera—well, not really, but it sounded good.” She tapped at the tablet in her hands and brought up several more pictures, all of same-sex couples who looked happy, smiling in their beach clothes. “Five American couples have vanished off the same cruise liner in the past six months. The disappearances were spread far enough apart that suspicion of foul play stayed relatively low until two DEA agents on vacation went missing last week.”As he studied the couples on the screen Mac felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. “Matty… who exactly did you have in mind when you said that part about winning the cruise?”“It’s a big ship, so I figured two teams would be best,” Matty said, a knowing gleam in her eye. “You and Jack will be one, and Desi and Riley will be the other.”(Also known as the one where an undercover op on a cruise ship becomes very real... and very dangerous.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Comments: 33
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another fic from me and [blackrose1002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002)! This is the first of two chapters of a fic I have saved on my computer as "cruise ship fake dating". I was trying to think of which fic to put together next, and then I remembered that when I posted a snippet of it a while back you guys LOVED it. I hope that's still the case! This first chapter is pretty tame, but the second one will have the smut. ;) Please enjoy and let us know what you think in the comments!
> 
> (Title is from "Wish You Were Gay" by Billie Eilish.)

Working at the Phoenix Foundation was the kind of job where the hours were unpredictable. Missions often bled into weekends or holidays, and that couldn’t be helped—if the world needed saving, they went to save it, no questions asked. But the most ridiculous, over-the-top missions? Those always happened on Fridays, and that hadn’t changed while Jack was off hunting Kovacs, nor had it gotten any better after he came back a month ago. This particular Friday morning found Mac leading the group into the war room to meet with Matty, who already had pictures and information queued up on the big screen.

“Congratulations,” Matty said in a weirdly cheerful voice that made Mac skeptical immediately. “You’ve won an all-expenses paid ten-day cruise to the Mexican Riviera—well, not really, but it sounded good.” She tapped at the tablet in her hands and brought up several more pictures, all of same-sex couples who looked happy, smiling in their beach clothes. “Five American couples have vanished off the same cruise liner in the past six months. The disappearances were spread far enough apart that suspicion of foul play stayed relatively low until two DEA agents on vacation went missing last week.”

As he studied the couples on the screen Mac felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. “Matty… who exactly did you have in mind when you said that part about winning the cruise?”

“It’s a big ship, so I figured two teams would be best,” Matty said, a knowing gleam in her eye. “You and Jack will be one, and Desi and Riley will be the other.”

The girls nudged each other excitedly, and Mac hadn’t seen Desi act as giddy as she did when Riley was around. It was nice, but it also reminded him of what he and Jack used to have. Jack, who was conspicuously silent, and when Mac glanced at him he was studying the screen like Mac wasn’t there.

“When do we leave?” Mac asked, cutting his eyes back to Matty.

“Right now,” she replied. “Your bags are packed with everything you’ll need, and a car’s waiting to take you to the harbor in Long Beach.”

The tone to Matty’s voice indicated that the briefing was over… and Jack turned on his heel and headed out of the war room. No joke, no teasing remark, no protests, nothing. Swallowing hard, Mac tried to ignore the anxiety tightening his chest, clenching his fists at his sides and following Jack. He jogged down the hall, finally catching up with him as he reached the elevator—Riley and Desi were following, but not fast enough to take the same one down to the garage.

“Hey, wait up,” Mac said, panting a little. Jack held the elevator doors open for Mac, which he took as a good sign, and he got in and hit the button for the garage before looking at Jack expectantly. “You good?”

“Yeah, man, I’m fine,” Jack said, and he sounded normal, but he only met Mac’s gaze for a moment before he glanced away again. “You really think we can pull off acting like a… a couple?”

“Well, everyone always says we argue like an old married couple.” Mac shrugged, proud of himself for sounding so casual when in reality he was kind of freaking out. Hiding his true feelings for Jack was hard on an everyday basis, but to actually pretend to be with him and not let him figure out how hopelessly in love Mac was? That was going to be hard as hell.

Jack chuckled at that, which was another good sign—it meant Mac hadn’t fukced things up between them too badly. “That’s true, remember that time we argued for like, an hour over which car to rent at the airport? I thought Bozer was gonna take my gun and shoot both of us.” They reached the garage and a Phoenix-issued sedan was waiting for them, already loaded with their bags, so they got in the front to wait for Riley and Desi. It felt good to see Jack behind the wheel with his yellow-tinted aviators on, and when Jack caught the expression on Mac’s face he raised an eyebrow. “What? What’s with that look?”

Mac panicked briefly, but then figured there was no harm in telling Jack part of the truth, right? They weren’t a hundred percent okay, not as in sync as before, but maybe… maybe they could get better. “Nothing, I just…” Mac trailed off, picking his words carefully. “I missed this, you know. Working with you.”

Jack looked at him for a moment before he put his hand on Mac’s forearm where it rested on the center console, squeezing lightly. “I missed you too, man,” he said, smiling in that way that made the lines around his eyes crinkle. “You’ve got no idea how many times I wanted you to be there, throwing some kind of kooky invention at the bad guys.”

At that moment the girls piled into the backseat and Desi groaned theatrically. “Oh God, Jack’s driving? I can’t decide if that’s better or worse than Mac.”

“Better, definitely better,” Riley said. “At least he’s not gonna try and build a bomb while driving.”

“Hey!” Mac exclaimed as Jack started the car and left the garage. “It was just one time!”

Everyone laughed including Jack, that deep, happy sound that Mac loved so much. “Ladies, you _never_ let Mac drive during an op,” Jack said, still chuckling. “That’s like Phoenix 101.”

“Did he not tell you about the limo we stole in France?” Desi asked slyly.

Mac rolled his eyes. “I was not the one driving that monster, I don’t want to hear it!” he said, barely catching the fake passport Riley tossed him. She gave him Jack’s too, and he noted while they all had false last names, their first names were the same. “Seriously? I have to be Angus for this whole thing?”

“Suck it up, boy wonder,” Desi said with a wide grin, and Mac just rolled his eyes again.

He knew she didn’t mean it in a bad way… but most people didn’t know exactly how much Mac disliked using his first name on a daily basis. He could already picture the stares when he introduced himself, and probably some hushed comments—he wasn’t looking forward to it at all and suddenly felt like he was in high school all over again. Riley was busy showing Desi something on her phone, and Mac startled a little when Jack’s hand touched his forearm again. His eyes were still fixed on the road, but in that moment it hit Mac that Jack knew. It didn’t matter how long it had been, he still _knew_.

“We’ll figure it out, yeah?” Jack murmured, his lips barely moving.

Mac felt a swell of affection in his chest and had to school his features so too much of it didn’t show on his face. He nodded, and then because that didn’t seem like enough he said softly, “Thanks, Jack.”

They were quiet until they got to Long Beach, which brought with it their first glimpse of the ship. It was medium-sized for a cruise liner and looked pretty nice. People were already lined up at the gangplank and they were all same-sex couples, which meant the ruse started now. They grabbed their bags and joined the line… and after a moment’s hesitation, Mac grabbed Jack’s hand and held it. Much to his relief Jack didn’t flinch away—he twitched in surprise but squeezed his fingers and tugged him closer, so they were standing arm-to-arm. His brain couldn’t help but note the contrast between their hands. Jack’s palms were much wider but Mac’s fingers were longer and thinner and somehow everything fit together perfectly.

It was nice, but Mac knew he couldn’t let himself think it was real or he might reveal his true feelings. Behind them Riley and Desi were also playing their roles, holding hands and being cute, and suddenly Mac wondered if maybe there was something more happening there. They got let on the ship, and the four of them headed up to the observation deck to get the lay of the land—or in this case, the boat.

Desi let out a low whistle. “This is pretty sweet,” she commented, and then looked at their room keycards. “Looks like we have suites down the hall from each other.”

“Let’s go check them out?” Mac suggested, and they went to the first class deck.

Once there he unlocked his and Jack’s room, and he had to admit it looked awesome. They had a giant sliding window that looked out on the ocean, along with a huge bathroom and a king sized bed. Exactly _one_ king sized bed. That’s… Mac kind of felt like smacking himself for being surprised because of course there was just one bed, they were pretending to be a couple after all. And even though they’d shared beds before—hell, they’d even cuddled a few times—for some reason Mac was nervous.

As always, when Mac was in trouble, Jack came to his rescue. “Oh man, this is fantastic,” he said as he plopped down on the bed, spreading on the mattress like a starfish. It snapped Mac out of his thoughts even if he had to force himself not to stare at the skin that got uncovered when Jack’s shirt rode up.

“It _is_ pretty cool,” he admitted, averting his eyes and checking out the rest of the room—or cabin, it was a cabin on ships. The ship’s horn sounded several times as it pulled away from the dock, signaling the beginning of their cruise and their mission. He dumped his bag on the couch anchored to the wall and opened it up, raising an eyebrow at the clothing options. It was all button-down aloha shirts and denim cutoffs, about the furthest thing from what he’d usually wear. “I guess we should get changed, maybe head down to the bar?”

Mac didn’t know when Jack snuck up behind him—the man could be silent when he wanted to be—so he jumped a little when Jack’s voice sounded right next to his ear: “Nice clothes, dude.” He grinned, but in a teasing way, not meant to sting. “I’m kinda afraid to open my own bag. I have a feelin’ that Matty is getting’ back at us for some shit we pulled.”

Mac smiled a little and pulled out the least offensive shirt and the longest pair of shorts, laughing at the look on Jack’s face when he opened his bag and found pretty much the same wardrobe. “I think you might be right—can’t figure out why she’d be pissed at you, though, you’ve barely been back a month.” Keeping his back to Jack, Mac unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, taking off his boots and jeans a moment later. He changed into his vacation outfit and squirmed, checking the fit of the shorts in the mirror on the back of the door. “I’m afraid to bend over in these. My phone barely fits in my pocket.”

When Jack didn’t say anything, Mac turned around with a frown and his brain almost melted on the spot. Jack still had his jeans on but he was shirtless, his well-toned chest and abs on fully display. His necklace shone against his skin, and when Mac managed to tear his gaze away he saw that Jack had an unreadable look on his face. He snapped himself out of it quickly, shooting Mac a wide grin. “Matty’s grudges have no expiration date, hoss. It’s probably because of somethin’ I did years ago and don’t even remember.”

Mac couldn’t help but grin back, even if he was pushing back very inappropriate thoughts about his partner. “So wait, I’m dressed like this because of _you_?” he teased, and there was a knock on the door. Since Jack was in the middle of changing Mac went to answer it, and there were Desi and Riley… both in floral print sundresses and boho sandals that neither of them would ever wear in real life.

“Who the hell is doing wardrobe, I’m gonna—oh my God,” Riley said, smothering a laugh as she looked Mac up and down. “Nice outfit.”

“Look who’s talking.” Mac arched an eyebrow as Desi huffed in annoyance, adjusting the strap on her dress like it offended her, and his mouth quirked up in a smile.

Jack came to the door, already dressed, and he let out a loud laugh when he saw Riley and Desi. “Aw, damn, aren’t you two the _cutest_.”

Desi narrowed her eyes at him even as Riley linked their arms together. “Right back at you and Angus,” she said, and while there was no malice in her tone it was still odd hearing his first name from her.

They locked up the cabin and used the signs on the walls to find the bar, which was adjacent to the main dining room and had another fantastic view of the Pacific. Jack and Mac got a table and the girls sat at the bar, giving them unobstructed views of both entrances.

“What exactly are we looking for?” Riley asked over the comms, which were local only and linked via their cell phones.

“Not sure yet,” Mac said, managing not to startle when Jack took his hand from across the table. “Anybody that seems out of place, maybe?”

“There’s a shit ton of people on board this floating circus,” Jack muttered, glancing around, absently playing with Mac’s fingers—and that was it, Mac was going to lose his damn mind on this trip.

He knew he needed to get a grip and play his part, so he hooked their ankles together under the table, which did nothing to improve his situation. Swallowing, Mac focused on glancing around and looking only curious, trying not to think about Jack’s thumb rubbing slow circles into the skin of his hand. A waitress stopped by their table and they ordered mimosas, because that seemed like the thing to do.

“I’ve never had a mimosa in my life,” Jack commented when she was gone.

Mac had to stifle a snort. “It’s champagne and orange juice, you’ll be fine.” Just for show (or so he told himself) he put his other hand on top of their joined ones. Their eyes met for a second before Mac looked out the window at the decks below, teeming with people. There was another bar by the pool, which they’d have to stake out at some point… especially because there was a guy going around with a professional-grade camera, snapping photos of seemingly random individuals. “Hey, Jack—twelve o’clock by the fake palm trees. See the guy with the camera? He looks a little… weird.”

“Mhmm.” Jack hummed, leaning back in his chair a little and looking around. Not wanting to look suspicious, Mac watched Jack instead of looking at the camera guy again, and well… it was a nice view. Jack looked amazing from every angle, but when he turned his head Mac got a clear view of his neck, saw his throat bob when he swallowed… Mac shook his head at himself just in time to hear Jack’s quiet voice. “Who is he, anyway? Professional photog taking those overpriced pics you can buy later, or just a creep?”

“Don’t know, but he seems… off, somehow,” Mac said, and their drinks came.

They untangled their hands and Mac ignored how he immediately missed not touching Jack. He took a sip off his mimosa and they ordered breakfast—to blend in but also because they didn’t get to eat before they left the Phoenix. A glance at the bar tells Mac that Riley and Desi did the same thing, and he looked in time to see Desi lean over to give Riley a kiss on the cheek. It was adorable, and again he wondered if there was something else going on there besides work.

He diverted his attention back to the window, but their paparazzi friend was gone. “Huh. We’ll have to track him down later.” He stretched in an exaggerated way and took a slow pan around the restaurant but saw nothing interesting. “Wanna head down to the pool after we eat?”

“Sure,” Jack said with that easy smile Mac loved, and when did _not_ staring at him get so hard?

~***~

After they finished their food they headed back to their cabin to change for the pool. Vaguely Mac heard chatter in his comm that indicated Riley and Desi were going to the spa to get their nails done (and to spy, obviously), but he was a little distracted by the prospect of controlling himself around Jack by the pool. He shed his clothes and changed into a pair of swim trunks that were way too tight for his preference, putting on sunscreen so he didn’t have to watch Jack change. He made the mistake of glancing up and almost choked on his tongue when he saw Jack’s ass in equally tiny swim trunks decorated with pineapples.

“That’s, um…” Mac cleared his throat and started desperately thinking about roadkill. “That’s quite a look.”

Jack turned around, and Mac didn’t know what was worse—looking at Jack’s amazing ass or seeing the bulge that the trunks barely covered, making Mac’s mouth go dry before suddenly flooding with saliva at the thought of what was under that little strip of material. Again the expression on Jack’s face when he first looked at Mac was unreadable, but it disappeared as quickly as it arrived.

“I’m gonna have a serious talk with Matty once we get back,” Jack grumbled.

“Yeah, this is, uh, well… uncomfortable would be one way to distribe it,” Mac agreed as he stood up.

Thankfully nothing fell out when he did that, and they took their towels and sunglasses down to the pool. There were dozens of people down there already, sprawled out on loungers or swimming, and since it was a no-kids cruise and it was too early to be drunk there was no screaming and chaos. Mac dumped his shit on a lounger and dove in the pool without preamble, hoping the cool water would help him clear his head. But there was no way that could happen when Jack joined him a moment later and wound up all wet and glistening.

And he was… _gorgeous_ , no other way to describe it. With all the muscles, stupidly perfect arms, and sculpted chest and abs, it wasn’t _fair_. They both swam around for a moment, but then Jack chose to lean his back against the wall of the pool, arms spread on the edge, and while it was hard to think with Jack looking so effortlessly attractive, Mac’s brain was trying. He realized they weren’t acting very couple-like, so after a deep breath he swam up to Jack and pressed himself against his partner’s body, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Hey there,” Mac murmured with a grin, all while freaking out on the inside, heart pounding as he leaned in to press a kiss to Jack’s cheek. His aim was a little off… and he ended up kissing the corner of Jack’s mouth instead.

Jack froze in Mac’s hold for a split second before one of his arms came off the edge of the pool and wrapped around Mac’s waist. He smiled back, and Mac was honestly expecting it to be strained or fake… but it wasn’t. It was just a normal smile, and he didn’t seem bothered by Mac’s aim being fucked up. “Hey yourself,” he drawled lowly, nuzzling Mac’s jaw, following that up with a kiss to his cheekbone.

It felt so natural, not awkward at all… and it made Mac’s chest ache because he knew none of it was real, at least not for Jack. He barely suppressed the shiver that threatened to course through his whole body, Jack’s lips on his skin making his heart beat faster. The skin on skin contact, being so close to Jack, wet and warm and gorgeous—it drove Mac insane. And there were so many people around them, so they had to keep up the act or risk being made by their target.

“You having fun?” Mac asked, and feeling bold, he trailed his lips along Jack’s cheek until he could kiss the spot right below his ear, which pressed their chests that much closer together. Jack’s hand rested in the small of Mac’s back, just above the waistband of the ridiculous swim trunks, and Mac tried very hard not to think about the proximity of their dicks.

“Time of my life,” Jack said, and _that_ sounded strained.

When Mac looked closer he could see goosebumps on Jack’s skin, but his posture was relaxed and his thumb rubbed absently at the ridge of Mac’s spine. He turned his head—most likely to look around for their perp—at the same time Mac did, and he didn’t know how it happened but they were kissing. Like, _actually_ kissing.

Mac’s first panicked thought was that he fucked up, but before he could do anything about it he realized that Jack’s lips were slowly moving against his own. He let his eyes close and kept kissing Jack, the soft presses of their lips making his heart flutter. He tightened his arms around Jack’s neck and Jack’s other arm wrapped around his body, meaning they were pressed together entirely, including their hips. Mac exhaled through his nose, and then Jack made a small sound in the back of his throat… and his lips parted. Before Mac knew what he was doing, he slipped his tongue into Jack’s mouth.

Jack shifted a little, spreading his legs in a wider stance so he didn’t slip on the bottom of the pool, and that… that did nothing for Mac trying not to get too into this. His mouth tasted like mimosa and bacon and something uniquely him, and that shouldn’t have been an appealing blend of favor of Mac couldn’t get enough. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss even more, letting out a little moan when Jack nipped at his lower lip.

To anyone watching they definitely looked like a couple… and come to think of it, Mac felt a set of eyes burning holes into his back from somewhere on the other side of the pool. There was a part of him that wanted to say fuck it and keep kissing Jack, but they had a job to do. It didn’t help that Jack seemed to be as into it as Mac was, and could it be… no, it was impossible, Jack had to be acting, right? Mac wasn’t sure anymore.

Breaking the kiss, Mac smiled when Jack chased his lips and buried his face in Jack’s neck, pressing a kiss to his skin before lifting his head to whisper in his ear, “I think we’re being watched.”

Jack swallowed hard and his grip on Mac tightened marginally. “Mhmm, we are,” he said, his voice a low rumble that resonated in Mac’s chest. “There’s a dude at our one o’clock who’s looking at you like you’re a sirloin steak.” The tone of his words indicated that Jack didn’t approve, and his lips kiss Mac’s shoulder, watching the guy without being obvious about it. “He’s not our shutterbug from earlier, though—this guy works on the boat.”

Mac couldn’t stop himself from trembling a little in Jack’s arms, and there was no way that Jack didn’t notice. Exhaling shakily, he pulled back so he could look at Jack and found that Jack’s eyes were dark and he was watching Mac with an expression on his face that Mac had never seen before. It looked almost hungry, possessive, and Mac’s head was a mess at this point. He leaned in to nuzzle Jack’s cheek, loving how warm and firm Jack’s body was against his. “What do you wanna do now?”

Again Jack’s grip tightened, but it didn’t hurt—in fact, it made Mac feel safe. “You… probably don’t want to me to answer that,” Jack said, his voice cracking, and… what?

Frowning, Mac pulled back to look at him again and was promptly hit in the back of the head with an errant beach ball. “Sorry!” a woman called from the other end of the pool where a pickup volleyball game was being played.

Mac waved off her apology and spiked the ball back to them, but the moment between him and Jack was broken, so he forced himself to think like a spy. “How about I make like I’m going to the bar by myself and see if he follows me?”

“I don’t like it,” Jack said, just like Mac thought he would. “I don’t like the idea of you as bait.”

“Come on, what could go wrong?” Mac grinned at him, and before he knew it he was leaning in to give Jack a short, sweet kiss. “I’ll be fine.”

He slid out of Jack’s arms and hoisted himself out of the pool. Not bothering with a towel, he slowly started walking in the direction of the bar, the water dripping from his body. And sure enough, Mac felt that same hot gaze on his back, and sensed the guy—a pool boy, he realized belatedly—following him a moment later. He reached the bar and took a stool, and since he didn’t want another alcoholic beverage he ordered a ginger ale.

There was a mirror behind the bar and he used that to clock Pool Boy, who was getting closer but trying to be casual about it—meanwhile Jack had gotten out of the pool and was making his way toward the bar as well. As he waited for the dude to get there, Mac couldn’t stop thinking about Jack’s lips, and his tongue, the way it felt to have his rough hands stroking his skin so gently. There was a moment where it had seemed so real, but Mac didn’t want to get his hopes up.

His train of thought was interrupted by Pool Boy finally reaching his destination—Mac—and leaning against the bar next to him and looking at him expectantly. He didn’t say anything, and after a moment Mac glanced at him and arched an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Pool Boy—Ralph, according to his nametag—was more like a Pool Middle-Aged Man upon closer inspection. And whatever Mac expected him to say, it wasn’t: “How much?”

There was an awkward pause while Mac’s brain reeled, and then he asked, genuinely shocked, “How much for _what_?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb,” Ralph said, looking him up and down again. “How much for a blowjob?”

Mac’s jaw literally dropped open and his eyes went wide like saucers. He blinked a few times, staring at Ralph like he’d grown a second head. “Excuse me?” he eventually asked, his voice cracking in shock. He’d expected many things to come out of Ralph’s mouth—a sneer, a pickup line, something creepy—but definitely not that. “You think… you think I’m…”

Ralph’s eyes widened too, and his arms dropped to his side as he straightened up. “I thought—I mean, you have to be a prostitute, right?” he stammered, face going an unflattering shade of puce. He didn’t notice how Jack had walked up behind him, or how his face darkened when he heard the word _prostitute_. “There’s no way somebody as gorgeous as you would be with a guy like… like that old guy in the pool unless…”

“Old guy in the pool, huh?” Jack repeated, smiling thinly when Ralph jumped about a mile in the air. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t break your head open on this bar right now.”

Ralph looked like a deer caught in headlights, and while Mac was still shocked that he apparently thought he was a prostitute, he felt anger on Jack’s behalf bubbling inside him. Jack, who was as far from an old man as possible and definitely the gorgeous one, at least in Mac’s opinion.

“I… I gotta go,” Ralph stammered, and moved to bolt.

Mac grabbed his arm. “Unless?” he repeated, his voice unusually dark, and he saw Jack’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “If you don’t finish your thought, I _will_ let him break your head open on this bar.”

Ralph whimpered at how tightly Mac gripped his arm. Specifically it was his elbow, and if Mac jerked his hand in just the right way he could snap the joint like a twig. “I figured you wouldn’t sleep with him unless he paid you,” Ralph whispered, and while it was exactly what Mac expected to hear, it still pissed him off.

“Well, you’re wrong,” he said, and to prove his point he let go of Ralph and walked over to Jack, sliding a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. When Mac looked at Ralph again he seemed suitably chastised. “Now get out of here before I change my mind.” Ralph almost fell on his face in his hurry to get away from them, which made Mac roll his eyes. He slid his arms around Jack’s neck again like he did in the pool and hugged him close, lips trailing over his stubble. “You okay?”

Jack was unbelievably tense against him, his arms hanging at his sides with his hands clenched into fists. Not liking it at all, Mac kissed Jack’s cheek, then the corner of his mouth before he stilled, realizing that he was acting as though they were actually together, not just for show. There was no one around to question their cover, yet holding and kissing Jack felt so normal that Mac couldn’t help it, didn’t even realize he was doing it until it was too late.

Jack’s hands settled on his waist, but not to hold him—to push him away, gently but firmly. “I’m sorry, Mac, I—” Jack’s voice broke in the worst way, like he was trying not to cry. He ducked his head, but not before Mac saw the tears in his eyes. “I can’t do this—I thought I could, but I… I just can’t.”

And then he was gone, shouldering his way through the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments on part one of this fic! Here's part two... aka the smut chapter that coincidentally resolves the plot. ;) Enjoy!

While Mac stared after Jack, Riley and Desi came up to him. Their arms were linked and their nails were freshly lacquered, and they both looked beautiful and happy—at least until they realized something had happened.

“What was that?” Riley asked, gesturing toward Jack’s retreating back. “Is he okay?”

“I… have no idea,” Mac said slowly, swallowing down the hurt burning up inside him from Jack pushing him away. Taking a shuddering breath, Mac debated what to do. While there was a chance that Jack couldn’t do it because pretending to be with Mac was just too exhausting, he was clearly upset and Mac couldn’t stay away when Jack was hurting. “I should… probably talk to him.”

Desi nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. “Go ahead, we’ll watch for creeps for a while,” she said, and she and Riley moved over to the bar.

It was almost lunchtime by now, so any area with food was more crowded and Jack wouldn’t go anyplace like that. Maybe he went back to their cabin? It was as good of a place as any to look, so Mac headed there and mercifully didn’t run into anyone who wanted to chat him up while he was in his tiny bathing suit. When he got to the cabin he found Jack, which was a relief… but he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, a tacky aloha shirt and shorts next to him like he knew he had to change but didn’t have the motivation.

“Riles, I don’t wanna talk about it,” Jack said, and Mac startled a little when he realized Jack presumed Riley came after him, not Mac… but then he kept talking. “I know you said I need to tell him, but I just… I keep trying and the words won’t come out, you know?”

Mac froze, eyes wide, because it sounded like… like Jack had been meaning to talk to him about something but didn’t know how, and Mac’s mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. It didn’t even occur to him that maybe what Jack wanted to talk about had something to do with them being undercover as a couple, his mind went in a completely different direction—Mac couldn’t help it, after his dad told him he was sick Mac was terrified of losing anyone from the team.

“Tell him what?” Mac asked quietly, his voice shaking, and Jack’s head snapped toward him. “Tell him _what_?”

There was a tiny hysterical note in that question as paralyzing fear spread through him, because Jack was going to leave again, wasn’t he? Or he was sick, or fed up with being around Mac, or—he didn’t know what his face was doing, but his breathing was rapid and he couldn’t get enough air, things were going a little blurry. Then Jack’s hands were on him, he’d know Jack’s hands anywhere, they’d helped him so many times that their touch was just as familiar as his own.

He was sitting on the floor now and Jack was next to him, wrapping him up in his arms and talking to him in a low, soothing voice: “—I’m right here, Mac, please just breathe for me. There you go, that’s better, deep breaths, okay?” Mac brought both hands up to grip Jack’s arm tightly, like if he dug in hard enough he wouldn’t leave. He felt Jack take in a harsh breath against his hair at the touch. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to say this for so damn long, Mac, and this mission… it’s brought up so many things I’ve been hiding from you for years now.” A pause. “That… all that kissing, back there? That wasn’t acting, at least not on my end.”

Mac’s breathing was still labored and he shook in Jack’s arms. He heard him, loud and clear, but before he could focus on Jack’s confession and tell Jack it was exactly the same for him, Mac needed to get his shit back together. All the worst thoughts were still bouncing around in his head and he squeezed Jack’s arm again, focusing on his touch and hoping it would ground him. And there was a _lot_ of touching, since they were both wearing those damn swim trunks.

“So you’re… you’re not leaving again?” Mac whispered, barely able to get any words out. “And you’re not… you’re not sick or anything?”

“What?” Mac didn’t have to look at Jack’s face to know he was frowning. “No, Mac, nothing’s wrong with me, and I’m not going anywhere… not unless you want me to.” Mac made a nervous sound, so Jack hugged him closer. “Okay, I’ll take that as a no. That’s… that’s good. Better than I was expecting, honestly. Although anything’s better than a punch in the face.”

It was Mac’s turn to frown and he sat up a little, so he could see Jack. “What?” he asked, and he suddenly realized that Jack hadn’t figured out Mac’s feelings about him, despite his control slipping completely in the pool and at the bar. “Jack, I…” Forming sentences was hard at the moment, so he took in a breath and searched for his words. Hesitantly he unwrapped one hand from around Jack’s arm to touch his jaw, fingers stroking his stubble. “Jack, I wasn’t pretending today. Not even for a second.”

The relief that flooded Jack’s expression was palpable, and he let Mac’s hand hold his head up for a second. “Oh thank God,” he said, and leaned in to give Mac a kiss on the lips, a sweet little thing that would’ve had Mac swooning if he were standing up. “I love you,” Jack whispered against his mouth, kissing him again. “I’ve loved you for so long, Mac. I never thought… I never thought this was possible.”

Mac’s head spun from the rollercoaster of emotions, but he felt light all over now that he knew Jack felt the same way. “I love you too, Jack,” he said, and he couldn’t stop a wide, happy smile from spreading on his face. He placed both of his hands on Jack’s neck, thumbs stroking at his jaw. “I didn’t think you’d ever… I was so scared you call me out after I kinda lost in the pool.” He ducked his head, a blush coloring his cheeks. “And then you ran away, and I thought…”

“I ran away because I couldn’t take it anymore, you thinkin’ I was just pretending when all I wanted was for it be as real for you as it was for me,” Jack said, watching Mac with soft, dark eyes that were absolutely breathtaking. “You’re incredible, Mac. Smart and compassionate and funny as hell… and about ten times out of my league.” Some of the happiness in Jack’s expression dims even as he leaned into Mac’s touch. “Ralph the pool boy wasn’t wrong about that part. Almost killed him for talking about you like that, but there’s a part of me that doesn’t understand why you’d want to… to get close to me like that.”

“What are you talking about?” Mac asked, genuinely confused. “What that Ralph guy said was all bullshit.” Jack still looked like a kicked puppy so Mac wrapped his arms around his neck, scooting even closer. “Jack, you’re… you’re the best person I know. So badass, and funny and smart, even though you love to pretend otherwise.” The corner of Mac’s lips twitched up in a smile. “And you’re so unbelievably hot that it makes me dizzy. If anything, _you’re_ out of _my_ league, way out.” He kissed Jack’s cheek. “And why wouldn’t I want to get close to you like that? You’re my everything.”

Jack stared at him for several seconds, and either he was having a stroke or processing what Mac said. Eventually he brought a hand up to hold Mac’s face, a fine tremor in it that didn’t disprove the stroke theory—at least until Jack spoke. “I love you so much,” he said, a touch of reverence to the words that Mac was sure he didn’t deserve but made him feel warm all the same. He kissed Mac’s forehead and lingered there for a moment before adding, “And you have no idea how glad I am this is out in the open. You got a clue how hard it was to not rip you out those stupid outfits Matty packed for us?”

Mac let out a surprised laugh and pulled back to look at Jack, smiling like an idiot once again. “I do, actually,” he said, his voice dropping lower as he eyed Jack up and down. “These trunks don’t exactly… cover much, you know. It’s not hard to imagine what’s underneath.”

The next thing he knew he was flat on his back on the floor and Jack was on top of him. That predatory, hungry look from earlier was back, and it should’ve been intimidating but all it did make Mac pull Jack down for a kiss. This one had intent behind it and Mac couldn’t help but groan at the way Jack’s tongue plundered his mouth almost immediately, his hands sliding over Jack’s shoulders to explore his back—which was nothing but well-defined muscle just like his front. His hands moved lower still as the kiss got more filthy, curious fingers plunging under the waistband of those damn trunks to learn how Jack’s ass felt under his hands.

It felt amazing, not that Mac expected anything else, and he squeezed it playfully. Jack groaned and pushed against Mac’s touch, and that… that was mind-blowing. Mac moaned as Jack continued to devour his mouth, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, and after a moment Mac slid one of his hands around to push Jack’s trunks down and wrap his fingers around his cock. He pulled it free from the swimming trunks and gave him a few lazy strokes, Jack’s dick hot and velvety smooth in his hand, growing harder under his touch.

“Oh God, Mac,” Jack panted out against his lips, breaking the kiss to mouth at Mac’s jaw. He leaned his weight on one forearm and used his other hand to smooth down Mac’s abs, making him shudder. Then that big hand was inside Mac’s tiny swimming trunks, pushing them down far enough to pull out Mac’s cock and give him a firm stroke from base to tip in return.

“Jack,” Mac gasped, his hips twitching as Jack started stroking him in earnest, his rough hand feeling absolutely perfect around his cock. Mac moved his free hand to grip Jack’s shoulder and he stroked Jack a bit faster, but it was getting harder to concentrate with Jack sucking a bruise into his neck— _everyone_ would be able to see that—and twisting his wrist in a way that made Mac see stars. “Oh, _Jack_.”

“That’s it, baby,” Jack practically purred against his throat when Mac’s hips twitched up again toward that perfect friction, a whine escaping his throat. His teeth scraped against the delicate skin right over his pulse. “God, you’re so beautiful, you drive me crazy.” He let out a low moan when Mac’s fingers gripped his cock a fraction tighter, stroking faster still, his coordination failing him a little. Jack’s hand kept twisting on each upstroke, his thumb rubbing over the slit. His mouth was on Mac’s jaw again, nipping at his birthmark. “You wanna come, sweetheart? Go on, come for me.”

Mac panted heavily and thrusted up into Jack’s hand, and it only took three more strokes and Jack biting down on his neck for Mac to come hard, crying out Jack’s name and arching against him. He has enough brain cells left to tighten his fingers around Jack’s cock and stroke him rapidly, Jack grinding into his hand. After a moment Jack came with a strangled shout, muffled since his face was pressed into Mac’s neck. They laid there for a moment afterward, gasping for air, hands and bellies sticky with come.

Mac could hardly believe what just happened and was suddenly extremely thankful they left their phones down by the pool—their comms weren’t working so there was no way Desi and Riley could’ve heard that. He stared at the ceiling, blinking spots from his vision… and between one breath and the next he realized they weren’t alone in the room.

Two men clad in employee uniforms with balaclavas pulled down over their faces loomed above them, and Mac had the horrifying realization that he didn’t close the door when he came into the cabin. Before Mac could draw breath to speak, a syringe full of some kind of drug was jammed into the side of Jack’s neck and he barely had time to let out a mumbled protest before he was unconscious. Mac tried to scramble away, but Jack’s dead weight on top of him made that impossible—he felt the sharp prick of the needle in his neck, and then everything went dark.

~***~

Groaning, Jack slowly opened his eyes, slightly confused and trying to remember what happened. The last thing he knew he was lying on top of Mac, completely boneless after one of the best orgasms he’d ever had, and then Mac’s body tensed under him… and Jack didn’t remember anything else. The way he felt—all fuzzy and disoriented—meant that he must’ve been drugged, and the second that realization registered in his brain his eyes snapped wide open and he was frantically looking around, searching for Mac.

He was in some kind of utility closet in the bottom of the ship from the looks of things. There were all kinds of switches and panels on the walls, and Jack was in a sitting position, his arms tied behind his back with scratchy rope secured to some kind of large pipe. The area was dimly lit so it took him a moment to spot Mac—he was in a similar position across from jack, their feet close enough to touch. They also weren’t almost naked anymore, and it looked like someone dressed them in the polo shirts and shorts that the ship’s crew wore.

Jack’s head cleared the longer he was awake, and once he felt like he could control his limbs he nudged Mac’s leg with his foot. “Hey, Mac, wake up. We’ve got a problem, hoss.”

It took a moment, but eventually Mac stirred. He lifted his head, slowly blinking his eyes open before squinting as he looked around. His eyes focused on Jack when he spotted him. “Jack?” he groaned, his voice hoarse. “You okay?”

“More or less,” Jack said, rolling the stiffness out of his neck and trying to wriggle his arms free. No dice—the ropes were tied with some kind of weird sailing knot (McGarrett would know what it was called and then lecture Jack for an hour on the finer points of rope-tying) and the pipe didn’t budge an inch when Jack tried pulling on it. If Mac had had his knife on him they might’ve had half a chance, but since they were both practically undressed when they were drugged that was a no-go too. “How about you? You all right?”

“This is definitely _not_ my idea of basking in the afterglow,” Mac muttered, shrugging his shoulders and testing the rope just like Jack did. “But other than that I’m fine.” He glanced down at himself, then at Jack, and frowned. “What the hell are we wearing?” It was a rhetorical question. “Good news is I guess we found whoever’s responsible for kidnapping all those couples. Bad news is that all of them vanished without a trace and haven’t been found.”

“Thought you were supposed to be the optimist in this relationship,” Jack grumbled, and despite the seriousness of their current predicament, he couldn’t help but feel giddy at the idea of saying “relationship” when it applied to Mac and have it mean something more. He wriggled his hands again and had an idea, but Mac wasn’t going to like it. “So… I might be able to get out of these ropes, but it’s gonna involve me doing something you hate.”

Mac turned his head to try and look at his restraints, but he immediately looked back at Jack when he heard him. He narrowed his eyes, no doubt going through all the stupid things Jack had done over the years to get out of various cuffs and ropes. “Please tell me it doesn’t involve dislocating your thumbs.”

Jack grinned at him and winked. “Wish I could, darlin’, but then I’d be lying to you.” Before Mac could open his mouth to protest—and he was good at trying to argue Jack out of doing crazy shit—Jack grasped his right thumb with his left hand and dislocated it, cursing under his breath at the pain that lanced up his arm. That allowed him to slip his right hand free and he used his fingers to pull the ropes enough to get his left hand out too. He brought his hands around in front of him and took a deep breath before pushing his thumb back where it belonged, blinking back the tears that welled up in his eyes. “See? No big deal.”

“No big deal, he says,” Mac grumbled. He was a tough guy, Jack knew that, but for some reason he couldn’t stand Jack dislocating his thumbs—he’d done it a lot of times—and always looked like he was going to be sick whenever it happened.

Standing up, Jack paused for a moment when his head spun—from the drugs, probably—and once he felt steady he took a step in Mac’s direction to set him free. That was when a sudden noise came from out in the corridor, followed by heavy footsteps.

“Shit,” they said in unison, and Jack flashed Mac another smile before he returned to his previous position, putting his arms behind the pipe.

He looked like he was still tied up from the doorway, but in reality he’d wrapped the length of rope around both his hands to use as a weapon. There was a rattling sound like a padlock opening, and then the door swung open, revealing… Ralph? It wasn’t any consolation, but he looked just as surprised to see them as they were to see him.

“Oh Jesus Christ, they picked _you guys_?” Ralph lamented, rolling his eyes. “That’s just fantastic. Of all the people we could sell to the damn cartel, it had to be you two.” One mystery solved—now they knew why people were going missing.

“Ralphie,” Jack said darkly, giving Ralph a thin smile. “I knew I should’ve broken your head on that bar earlier today.”

“Yeah, I should’ve let you,” Mac agreed, eyeing Ralph with an unamused expression on his face. He looked a little taken aback by their lack of panic and fear, and then Jack remembered that he thought they were tourists, unaware of their real jobs… until now. “Cat got your tongue?”

Ralph looked from Mac to Jack and back again, and then his eyes widened like saucers. “Oh shit, shit, _shit_! I _told_ John after his last fuckup we couldn’t take any more government agents, and what does he do? He _fucks_ me, that’s what he does!” And then Ralph reached into the back of his waistband and pulled out a gun. That… changed things slightly, made Jack’s pulse pound faster. “But if I get rid of you two now, we’ll have time to start over before we hit Baja.”

He aimed the gun at Jack but before he could fire something hit him in the back of the head and he went down like a sack of rocks. That something turned out to be Desi wielding a crowbar with Riley behind her, both of them still in their bikinis.

“You guys okay?” Riley asked, coming over to help Jack up while Desi untied Mac. “When you didn’t come back we checked your cabin, and then when we realized your comms were down we found that photographer guy you talked about earlier, John? Desi hung him over the side of the ship and he cracked like an egg.”

“I _knew_ there was something off about him,” Mac said, a little triumphant note in his voice.

Jack rolled his eyes as Mac grinned smugly—he had every right to, since both dudes they labeled as creeps turned out to be involved. They were good at their jobs, which Jack already knew, but it was nice to be reminded. “Don’t grin too much. Since we busted them on our first day we probably won’t even get to enjoy the cruise,” Jack pointed out, maybe with a slight pout. He wasn’t thrilled about the cruise at first, but given the change in his relationship with Mac he was looking forward to spending some time with him… especially in that super comfortable bed in their cabin. “Matty will haul us back to LA ASAP.”

“I wondered about that too, so when we bagged the photog I gave her a call,” Desi said, a mischievous note in her voice. “The ship’s security personnel cleared background, so as long as we lock up all the perps in the brig—the bartender by the pool was the third one, by the way—she said we could enjoy our vacation.”

“That’s… fucking amazing, Dez,” Mac said, and he gave her a hug, with Jack glomming on to both of them a moment later.

Riley laughed at the expression on Desi’s face as she tied up Ralph, and they dragged him across the ship to the brig where a couple of security guards were hanging out with the shutterbug and the bartender. Once they handed Ralph over to join the party, they headed back in the direction of their cabins.

“Hey, why are you guys dressed like that?” Riley asked, frowning when she looked at the crew outfits they wore. “Why would they change your clothes?”

And… well, Jack didn’t have an answer to that. He assumed they were only dressed in those clothes because they had nothing on when they were grabbed. He glanced at Mac, but he looked like a deer caught in headlights and Jack realized he was on his own. “No idea, Riles.” He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “Maybe it was all part of their master plan, who knows.”

Desi elbowed Riley with a grin. “Or maybe they were naked when they got kidnapped,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows and looking at both of them knowingly. “What? It’s not like it was hard to figure out—the only thing Mac could ever talk about while you were gone was ‘Jack this’ and ‘Jack that’ and ‘I’m pretending I don’t’ miss Jack but I really do and I’m not subtle’—that last one’s my personal favorite.”

“I’m happy for you guys,” Riley said, smiling. “Besides, Jack, I’ve seen the way you look at Mac—it’s the same way you used to look at my mom.”

Jack didn’t bother denying it because there was no point, and he didn’t want to hide their relationship anyway. He saw Mac duck his head with a pretty blush coloring his cheeks, and Jack couldn’t help but grin. Wrapping his arm around Mac’s waist, he pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. “Busted, darlin’.”

Mac leaned into Jack, sliding his arm around him and slipping his hand into the back pocket of his shorts. “So what about you guys?” he asked, looking at Riley and Desi with a raised eyebrow. “You can’t tell me all that hand holding and giggling was fake.”

“It wasn’t,” Riley hedged, eyeing Jack for his reaction before she took Desi’s hand, tangling their fingers together. “After I broke up with Billy, Desi and I started hanging out more, and… one thing kind of led to another…”

“She jumped my bones in a dressing room at Nordstrom Rack,” Desi deadpanned, and it was Riley’s turn to blush as they arrived at the main deck.

Jack laughed, ridiculously happy at the moment, although Mac’s hand on his ass was… distracting. “Would you look at that,” he said with a grin, and Riley visibly relaxed when she saw Jack didn’t have a problem with it. Of course he didn’t, all he wanted was for her to be happy, and if that meant being with Desi then Jack was cool with it. Speaking of… he’d have to give Desi a shovel talk, but he’d wait until there were no witnesses because she’d kick his ass for that.

“Well, since we’re officially on vacation for the next nine days, we’re gonna go check out the jacuzzi,” Desi said. She looked them up and down and her mouth quirked into a smirk. “You guys might wanna go change… or something. We’ll see you for dinner.”

And then they were gone, weaving into the crowd together… and Mac was tugging Jack in the direction of their cabin.

“This time we’re locking the door,” Mac muttered under his breath, and Jack couldn’t help but snort at that.

~***~

As soon as they got inside the cabin Jack found himself getting pushed against the door, Mac crowding him in with a smirk on his face. Reaching behind Jack he flipped the deadbolt and then all but pounced on him, crashing their lips together, his hands slipping under Jack’s t-shirt right away, pressing against his abs. Jack’s hands came up to frame Mac’s face, because now that he was allowed to touch him Jack was going to do it all the time. He kissed Mac back with just as much passion, and couldn’t help but make a little sound in the back of his throat when those hands under his shirt went up high enough to graze his nipples.

They broke apart briefly so Jack could take his shirt off and Mac took the opportunity to the same, so when he pressed himself against Jack and nudged a thigh between his legs they were skin-to-skin from the waist up. Mac kissed him even harder if it was possible, devouring his mouth with his tongue and making Jack weak at the knees. Jack’s hands stroked Mac’s back, his fingers digging into Mac’s skin when Mac’s thigh pressed against Jack’s half-hard cock. Mac’s hands explored his chest and slid down his abs, sending shivers down Jack’s spine, and then those hands groped Jack’s ass, squeezing it tightly when he ground into him again.

Jack broke the kiss to mouth at Mac’s jaw, down to his birthmark, teeth scraping over that fascinating patch of skin. “You’re driving me crazy,” he muttered into Mac’s ear, biting the lobe as punctuation, smirking when Mac’s hips twitched involuntarily. Jack moved his hands lower and used his grip on the small of Mac’s back as leverage, walking him toward the bed and practically tackling him on to the soft fluff of the mattress.

Mac moaned loudly, spreading his legs for Jack to settle between them, and that… that blew Jack’s mind. Leaning down, he crashed their lips together again, licking into Mac’s mouth and tangling his fingers in Mac’s hair. Once he had a good grip he tugged a little, just to see… Mac’s hips rocked, and the sound he made—a high pitched, needy whine—was almost enough to make Jack lose whatever sanity he had left.

Breaking to kiss, Jack moved his lips to Mac's throat, nipping at his skin and feeling it vibrate under his mouth when Mac moaned again, his nails scratching down Jack's back before he moved his hands to grip the bedsheets. Tugging on Mac's hair, he started sucking a bruise into his throat and Mac actually cried out, arching under him, and that was... interesting, and Jack couldn’t wait to explore Mac's apparent thing for hair-pulling and Jack's lips on his throat.

“You like that, baby?” Jack murmured against his skin, his free hand wrapping around one of Mac's wrists and pinning it above Mac's head, and Mac makes that beautiful, needy sound again. “That's right, let me hear you, gorgeous.”

Mac's legs drew up so his knees were raised on either side of Jack's hips like they would’ve been if they were fucking, and he raises his hips again, desperate for friction, for _Jack_. He didn’t fight Jack's grip in the slightest, let him tilt his head any way he liked and the arm that Jack has pinned to the bed stayed relaxed and still. Jack rocked his hips down, their cocks grinding together through the cheap material of their shorts, and Mac let out a whimper, fingers twisting and pulling at the bedsheets near his hip.

“Jack, please, oh God, _please_...” Mac said, biting down on his lower lip.

Jack was doing everything he could to keep his shit together, gaze roving over Mac's flushed face, his glazed eyes. “What do you want, baby? You have to tell me.”

“Fuck me, Jack, please, please, Jack—” Jack cut Mac off by kissing him again, swallowing his words, and groaning into his mouth as he imagines how it would feel to be with Mac like that and make him fall apart.

Jack couldn’t wait, and he let go of Mac's wrist and hair to pull up, kneeling between Mac's legs. Mac looked gorgeous spread out on the mattress, panting heavily with his lips swollen and eyes wide, and... he was all Jack's. Shivering with anticipation, he quickly opens Mac's shorts, and he doesn't even have to ask Mac if that's okay, because Mac lifted his hips and whimpered, so Jack pulled down his pants... and then Mac was naked, his cock hard against his stomach, already leaking precome... and that was when Jack remembers he didn’t have any fucking lube.

And as if he was reading Jack's mind (which honestly wouldn't have surprised Jack), Mac lifted a shaking hand and pointed in the direction of their suitcases. “In my bag, the outside compartment,” he said breathlessly, and Jack nearly fell off the bed in his haste to get over there, find the lube, and get back to kneeling between Mac's legs.

Mac finished kicking off his shorts while Jack was gone and was completely naked, panting with arousal. “God, look at you,” Jack murmured, sliding a reverent hand up Mac’s thigh and watching how that simple touch made him shudder. He cracked open the lube and squirted some on his fingers, reaching down to rub teasingly at Mac’s entrance, encountering almost no resistance as he slid that first finger inside. “Look at you opening up so pretty for me.”

Mac gasped, arching a little on the bed when Jack started pushing his finger in and out, and Jack... chose to stay where he was, kneeling between Mac's legs; as amazing as kissing him was, watching him come undone just from Jack's one finger... that was something else. Mac—who was usually the most collected person Jack knew—was now a moaning, writhing mess, and Jack was making him that way, and that turned him on so badly. He was painfully hard in his shorts, but he ignored it, completely mesmerized by how Mac was reacting, and he couldn’t help but groan when he added a second finger and Mac threw his head back with a loud moan, hands gripping the bedsheets like his life depended on it.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, spread out like this for me,” Jack muttered, pushing his fingers in deeper, and Mac let out a short scream, his entire body jolting when Jack found his prostate.

“Jack, Jack, Jack,” Mac chanted, pushing against his fingers, eyes almost completely black with arousal.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby,” Jack whined, nudging his prostate again before adding a third finger and making Mac cry out. “That’s right, I wanna hear you scream, come on.”

Mac couldn’t seem to put words together anymore, little helpless sounds leaving him every time Jack brushed his prostate, which he did several times in a row. Mac’s hips actually came off the bed before slamming down again as he tried to fuck himself on Jack’s fingers. “Jack, please,” he said, and it was almost a sob… but he made no move to reach for Jack, just stared at him with lustful, slightly unfocused eyes. He was begging but willing to take whatever Jack gave him, and if they weren’t careful this was going to be over before it started. “I want you inside me—I _need_ it, I need you fuck me, please, _please_.”

“Fuck,” Jack breathed out, and with one last brush against Mac’s prostate he removed his fingers. Reaching for his own button and zipper, Jack quickly got rid of his shorts, kicking them down to the floor before looming over Mac and admiring him for a moment. Reaching for the lube, he hesitated. “What about condoms?” he asked, his voice hoarse, and while he knew he was clean and would love to fill Mac up, he wasn’t about to be the asshole who didn’t talk to their partner about safe sex.

Mac shook his head and now he did reach up, hooking a hand around the back of Jack’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. It was messy and uncoordinated but the sentiment was there. “I’m clean, I trust you,” he whispered, and that made something inside Jack ache in the best possible way.

He slicked himself up and leaned forward, resting his weight on one arm like he did earlier, only this time he used his other hand to guide his cock inside Mac. He was enveloped in tight, smooth heat that was enough to leave him breathless and pushed in at a slow but relentless pace until he was completely inside. Even though all he wanted was to move and _take_ , Jack forced himself to stay still, letting Mac adjust to the stretch and using that short moment to gather his composure. It wasn’t long before Mac wrapped both his legs around Jack’s waist, making them groan, but he left his arms on the mattress, surrendering himself to Jack.

“Please, Jack,” Mac whispered softly, blinking up at him.

Jack exhaled shakily before drawing his hips back and thrusting into Mac, gently at first. He kept his gaze locked on Mac’s face, taken with the way his lips parted as he gasped and how he whimpered when Jack’s next thrust was harder. He let his weight drop on top of Mac’s body, sliding his hands up the insides of Mac’s arms to pin both his wrists this time, squeezing lightly. He buried his face in Mac’s neck, planting a kiss on the mark he left behind earlier before he drew his hips back and snapped them forward again, another one of those noises that was close to a sob leaving Mac’s lips.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” Jack gasped against his ear, setting up a hard, dirty rhythm that made them both moan. “So good for me.”

Mac threw his head back, moaning and gasping as Jack kept pounding into him, not slowing down. “Jack!” Mac cried out when he slammed into him particularly hard, arching on the bed and pushing a little against Jack’s grip on his wrists… but Jack just held them tighter and pinned Mac back down with a small growl.

“God, look at you, takin’ my cock so good,” Jack mumbled, biting on his ear lobe. He shifted his knees a little, closer to Mac’s body so he could pound into him even faster and harder. Leaning up a little, he moved to grip both of Mac’s wrists with one hand, tangling the other one in Mac’s hair and tugging hard, titling his head back and sinking his teeth into the delicate skin of Mac’s throat. “You’re mine, aren’t you? All mine.”

Mac howled from the combination of Jack’s teeth bruising his skin and his cock slamming into his prostate. “Yours,” he gasped out, sobbing openly when Jack thrusted into him brutally hard and yanked on his hair at the same time. “I’m yours, Jack.”

That just fueled Jack’s fire more, and he let go of Mac’s wrists and hair in favor of grabbing his legs, pushing his knees up toward his chest and practically bending him in half. He got in deeper than he had before and a handful of thrusts had Mac screaming his name and coming hard, panting his abs and chest white. He clenched around Jack’s cock so tightly that it almost hurt and Jack kept going, fucking Mac through the aftershocks as fast and hard as he could.

Mac trembled underneath him and just let Jack take whatever he wanted from him—he even kept his hands above his head when Jack let go of his wrists. He moaned softly as Jack pounded into him, desperately chasing his release in Mac’s pliant body, spread out under Jack _just for him_. The pace was savage and Jack probably should’ve felt bad about it, but Mac took it without protest so he kept going, letting out strangled shouts with each thrust until finally he started to come hard. He let out a loud scream and growled as he slammed into Mac repeatedly, riding out his orgasm and filling Mac up with his come.

Possessiveness surged through him as he claimed Mac, marked him as his (and there was a part of him that knew he was being a caveman but he didn’t care). Even after he finished and collapsed on top of Mac he kept grinding into him, panting against his skin. Belatedly he remembered to let go of Mac’s legs and they fell limply to either side of Jack. He felt his own come leaking out of Mac around his softening cock and tried to calm his breathing, pulse pounding in his ears like he just ran a marathon.

His eyes were closed, face sort of smashed into Mac’s shoulder, and he felt Mac’s fingertips stroking gently over the back of his head. He didn’t say anything and his chest heaved under Jack’s skull. It took a minute but eventually Jack felt like there was enough air in his lungs, and his brain slowly came back online. Only then did everything register in his mind—everything he did and said—and he lifted his head to look down at Mac. His blue eyes were staring at the ceiling, blown wide and glazed until they fixed on Jack’s face.

“Darlin’, are you okay?” Jack asked worriedly, touching Mac’s jaw with his fingers, gaze moving between the bruises on Mac’s throat and his wrists.

To Jack’s relief Mac smiled at him, small but genuine, and wrapped an arm around Jack’s back. “I’m fucking fantastic,” he said, and that startled a hug of laughter out of Jack. Mac used the hand on the back of Jack’s head to pull him into a kiss, slow and sloppy it was so relaxed. “That was… really amazing.”

Jack exhaled through his nose and kissed Mac for a moment. After he pulled away he pressed a soft kiss to Mac’s cheek, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “You sure?” he asked. “It wasn’t… too much?” Even though Mac's smiling and looking at him as if Jack was his favorite thing, Jack needs to make sure. He doesn't remember ever losing it like that during sex, not with anyone, and while it was mind-blowing for him... he needs to make sure.

Mac’s eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head in that adorable way he had, like a confused puppy. “No… Jack, you didn’t do anything I didn’t enjoy.” His hand held Jack’s jaw, a thumb rubbing over his stubble. When Jack didn’t say anything Mac frowned. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Jack replied, but his voice shook. He shifted to pull out and then he laid back on top of Mac, hoping he wasn’t crushing him. He buried his face in Mac's neck, breathing in the comforting smell of... sunshine? Jack shouldn’t have been surprised, of course Mac smelled like sunshine. He slid his arms under Mac's back to hug him close, and he closed his eyes for a moment. “I just...I love you. So much, Mac, and I'm... I don't know.” Jack let out a small sigh when Mac's fingers started stroking his back, drawing random patterns on his skin. “I keep thinking that I'm gonna lose you. Fuck up in the way only I can, and destroy this just like I always do.”

Mac let out a shaky chuckle, pressing his lips to Jack's temple. Jack thought he vaguely recognized one of the symbols Mac's traced on his back—some kind of chemical compound? “How do you think I feel? I'm afraid I'm going to be too clingy or too weird and push you away,” he said softly, his breath warm against Jack's ear. “I love you too, Jack, but you've got to admit neither one of us has a great track record with this kind of stuff.”

“I know,” Jack breathes out. “But... this is different. It's different with you.” Jack didn’t know how to explain it, but it was the truth—he’d never felt like this, not with anyone. “And Mac... I already know how weird you are. And I love it. I love _you_." Jack pressed a kiss to Mac's jaw. “I don't mind clingy. I always want you with me, so you could literally glue yourself to me and I wouldn't mind.”

Mac laughed, a clear, happy sound, and he hugs Jack tighter. “Don't tempt me. It's, like, ridiculously easy to make glue that's immune to most solvents.” A pause. “Although it would probably melt our skin off, so... maybe I'll just make you move in with me instead.” He kissed Jack on the mouth, and when he pulled back Jack saw nothing but love and the future in his eyes.


End file.
